Insomnia, Promises, and First Kisses
by lilyevans103
Summary: Ok so this is the REAL story. I upladed the wrong document last time. Lily Evans can't sleep and is worried about what is going on in the Wizarding World. Who is the only one who can help her? James Potter, of course!


Insomnia, Promises, and First Kisses

**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN LILY AND JAMES! ALL CHARICTERS BELONG TO J.K.R. I AM ONLY PLAYING IN HER WORLD. ENJOY!

Eighteen year old Gryffindor Head Girl, Lily Evans couldn't sleep. Not all that surprising. Hardly anyone in the school got a full nights sleep these days. With the war over blood going on not too far from the castle's walls. Lily knew that almost all of Gryffindor tower was having trouble sleeping. She knew that it was affecting her best friends Alice Stevens and Frank Longbottom. She had seen the shadows under their eyes. They had been snapping at each other more and more as the days passed. Just today they had had a blazing row in the middle of a corridor. But then Frank had grabbed Alice and kissed her on the mouth, Alice had not fought him off. Instead she had flung her arms around Frank's neck and kissed him back.

Lily doubted that the two of them would be fighting anymore. She knew that they had loved each other for years. It had only been a matter of time. Lily was happy for them, really she was. But now she had no one left to care for her. She knew that Frank and Alice weren't going to ditch her. They weren't like that. But everyone in Lily's year had someone. Everyone but Lily. She was lonely. She wanted someone to tell her worries about the future to. She had never told anyone how much Severus had hurt her back in fifth year. Sure, she had lots of friends, but they had never understood why Lily had been friends with Severus in the first place.

Lily felt very alone. Her parents had died over the summer in a car crash. Petunia had gotten married and could not care less about Lily. That hurt more than anything. As young girls, the two had been inseparable. Lily worried about Petunia and her new husband. Lily knew that they would be killed if the Death Eaters found out that they were related to Lily. Lily worried what would happen between her, Alice, and Frank. They had had plans to all live in a flat together when they graduated. But now… Lily didn't know what she was going to do. She was sure that Alice and Frank still wanted to live together. But Lily was not going to be a third wheel.

So here Lily sat, in the Heads Common room, at two on a Tuesday morning. She let out a soft sob and curled deeper into her quilt. She didn't hear James enter the room. She had found that she didn't mind James quite as much now that he had stopped asking her out daily and she had to work with him. They had become friends over the year.

James sat beside Lily on the couch and pulled her into his lap. He rubbed her back as she sobbed. When she finally stopped she looked up at him. He smiled down at her. She smiled tentatively back at him as she got out of his lap and curled beside him instead.

"What's wrong, Lily? I came down here for a bottle of pumpkin juice to find you crying on the couch. Talk to me." James whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I'm worried, James. We are going to be out of school in five months. I'm scared what is going to happen when we graduate. Will Alice, Frank and I still be best friends? What will happen between you and me, James? I have no one. Alice and Frank have each other. My parents died in a car crash over the summer. My sister thinks I should jump off a cliff. Severus hates me because I am muggle born. I want someone to love. I want to be loved. I want someone to tell everything to. Someone who will tell me everything. There is a mad man out there killing people like me because he thinks it is a game. I'm so scared, James." Lily whispered as she clung to him. She pulled her quilt over both of them and snuggled up to James under the quilt.

"I'm worried too, Lily, I'm not going to lie. After we graduate you, Frank and Alice are going to become Aurors. And I pity any Death Eater that crosses you. Things between you, Alice, and Frank won't change just because they are snogging now. It will always be the three of you, best friends till the end. As for what will happen between us, that's up to you. I still love you more than you will ever know, but if you want to stay friends, I am good with that too.

"You have me, Lily. I love you. I promise to take care of you and always love you, but you have to give me that chance. I know I've been a prat in the past, but I grew up, Lily. My parents died over the summer too. Old age. I'm sorry about your parents. As for your sister, she needs to stuff it. Snape needs to grow up, not to mention wash his hair. You can love me, I already love you. You can tell me everything, I'll do the same. I want to spend whatever time I have left on earth with you, Lily. I love you so much." James whispered as he continued to pet Lily's hair.

"Do you promise to love me and take care of me as long as you can, James? I promise to do the same." Lily murmured as she looked up at him.

"I do. Lily, I promised I wouldn't ask you out again and I am a man of my word. So…" James said looking down at Lily.

"Will you go out with me, James?" Lily asked softly looking at her feet. James beamed.

"I'd love to, Lily." He smiled down at Lily.

"One more thing?" Lily asked still looking at her feet.

"Yes?" James asked.

"Kiss me." Lily whispered.

James put his hand under her chin to make her look at him. He kissed her softly.

"Goodnight, Lily." James whispered as he pulled away. Lily lay with her head in James's lap.

"Goodnight, James." Lily whispered.

"I love you, James." Lily whispered as she fell asleep. James kissed Lily firmly. Lily kissed him back softly.

"I love you, Lily. Sleep well." James whispered.

And Lily did sleep well for the first time since the past summer.

The next morning James woke to find Lily gone. He sighed, _I really need to stop having dreams about Lily .This is getting mad! Now I dreamed that Lily asked me out, told me to kiss her, and then told me she loved me. I'm losing my mind because of this girl. _Lily came shyly down from her room.

"Morning, James. Do you want to change and go to breakfast?" Lily asked looking at her feet.

"Did I dream last night up? Or did you ask me out?" James asked as he stood up.

"I asked you out, than told you to kiss me. I also told you that I love you." Lily whispered.

"What was that last one?" James asked grinning.

"I love you, James." Lily whispered as she stared at her shoes.

"I love you too, Lily. Now I'll go get dressed and we can go get breakfast." James said walking over to Lily and kissing her quickly. He then darted up to his room and pulled on his uniform. He was back within two minutes. He saw Lily touching her mouth, a smile on her face.

"Come on, love. Let's go get food." James said holding out his hand to Lily. She took his hand and he pulled her from the room. He pulled her down to the Great Hall then pulled her aside.

"James, what…?" Lily started but James kissed her longingly. Lily put her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist as he continued to kiss her. Lily stood on her toes, so James didn't have to bend as much. James pulled away when he had to breathe. Lily smiled up at him as she rested her head against his chest.

"Just so you know, this is going to happen a good six or seven times a day. I hope you don't mind." James whispered as he kissed Lily's head. She giggled

"I'm not complaining." She said as she kissed his lightly and pulled him into the Great Hall.

"But how are we going to be able to do this seven times a day? We have totally different schedules." Lily asked as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Broom closets." James whispered into her ear as he reached for coffee.

"What?" Lily asked quietly.

"You'll see." James winked at her then turned to talk to Sirius who had been staring at them.

Lily smiled as Alice pulled Frank over to sit across from Lily. Lily kissed Alice's cheek, then Franks.

"Finally got there did you?" Lily smiled at her friends. They both blushed. Lily laughed.

"It's fine guys. I have someone of my own now." Lily said as James took her hand under the table. Alice smiled.

"Told you you'd love him before we were out of school." She said as she took a piece of toast.

"I have to go to Potions. I'll catch up with you lot later." Lily said as she stood up. She didn't notice James following her until she felt arms go around her waist and someone take her bag.

Lily smiled as she got in line for the class.

"Don't you have class too?" Lily whispered.

"Not until ten. Anyway, I want to walk my girlfriend to class." James whispered back as he kissed the back of her neck. Lily smiled as James continued to hold her to him.

Suddenly Lily saw Severus at the front of the line. He was glaring back at her and James. Lily sighed softly and turned, putting her face in his chest.

"What is it?" James asked her kissing her head.

"Sev." Lily whispered. James glared at Severus over Lily's head.

"Forget him. I'll be here when your class is over. I love you." James said lifting Lily's face so he can kiss her.

"Love you." Lily said as she pulled away taking her bag from him. Lily walked into the dungeon and took her seat beside Severus. He snarled as she sat.

"Good morning to you too, Snape." Lily muttered as she her book out of her bag.

"You promised me you would never be one of Potter's fan girls." Severus hissed.

"And you promised you would never insult me. Things change. And I am not a fan-girl. I am his girlfriend. So mind your own business." Lily snapped back.

"He doesn't care about you. He's lying. You've seen the way he treats girls. Hell, you've seen the way he treats me! How can you be going out with someone like him?" Snape snarled as Professor Slughorn entered the class and started to write instructions on the chalk board.

"You complete arse! What the hell do you know about it! He loves me, and I love him. I've finally found someone that I can love and tell everything to. You hurt me. I never thought I would be able to trust anyone like I trusted you. I finally found someone that I can trust, so you need to sod off." Lily said quietly as she started to take out ingredients for the days potion. Snape snarled under his breath, but said nothing.

The rest of the class passed in silence. When the bell rang Lily ran from the room. She started down the corridor but half way down, was yanked into a broom closet.

"Hello, love. Miss me? I told you I'd be able to get you alone at least seven times a day." James whispered in between kisses.

"Yes, Severus was a terror today. I didn't think you would actually yank me into a broom closet." Lily whispered back as she kissed James back.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to see you. I wanted to kiss you. Now, do you mind? I want to kiss my girlfriend before my class in half an hour." James said kissing Lily hungrily.

Lily kissed James back, just as hungrily. James groaned as Lily kissed his jaw and neck. Lily smiled against James's neck as she kissed it.

"Lily…" James hissed as she continued to kiss his neck and jaw.

"Hmmm…?" Lily murmured as she pulled away.

"I need to get to class. We can continue this after?" James asked as he held Lily close to him.

"Yes. I'll be in the Heads Common room. I'll see you soon. Have a good class." Lily said as she hugged James tightly.

"Kiss, I'll see you after class." James said as Lily kissed him.

"Bye, James." Lily whispered as he left the broom closet. Lily sighed as she walked up the stairs. Suddenly she was pulled into an empty classroom. She looked around to see Sirius. She shook her head.

"James didn't mention that you two shared girlfriends. I don't like to be shared." Lily smirked.

"Cute. No, I wanted a word. James is mad about you. He has been for years. I love you both, but if you hurt him, I'll have to kill you. Get me?" Sirius said looking Lily in the eye.

"Yes, Sirius. I'm not going to hurt him. I had a breakdown last night and he listened to my fears and worries. I've fancied him for about a year now. I love him, so you can go away and let me be on my way again. Thanks." Lily said smiling.

"Good, well. I'll see you later then." Sirius said as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and Lily?" Lily turned to him. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too, Sirius." Lily laughed as she hugged him back.

"Later, babe." Sirius left the room.

Lily smiled and followed him out. She pushed her hair behind her ears and walked up the stairs. She knew that James had Arithmency at the moment, so she hid in an empty classroom and started on her potions essay. She put the essay away as the bell rang.

Lily walked to the door and peered into the hall. She saw James soon and pulled him into the classroom. He looked around for a moment then took Lily's hands in his. Lily stood on her toes and kissed him passionately. James wrapped his arms around her and lifted her onto a desk without breaking the kiss.

"Sirius cares about you." Lily whimpered as James kissed her neck.

"I know. What did he do?" James whispered.

"Pulled me into a classroom, threatened my life if I hurt you, kissed my forehead and called me 'babe' when I promised him I wouldn't hurt you." Lily said as she held onto James's hair as he kissed her neck.

"That's Sirius for you. Hope he didn't scare you too bad." James said as he kissed Lily's mouth.

"Thank you." Lily whispered, hugging James.

"For what, love?" James asked resting his head on Lily's.

"For being the someone I need to love me in this mad world we are in." Lily whispered smiling up at James.

"Anytime, love." James said leaning his head on hers.


End file.
